To Never Imprint
by Godisgood3
Summary: Embry had heard the stories. He knew the consequences. To date someone would only bring heartache if he imprinted on someone else. But it was obvious from the start. Embry was falling hard for Hailey Moore. There was a risk, but what if he was meant to never imprint?
1. Chapter 1

**I have always seen imprint stories and I have always wondered why no one ever did a story where one of the wolves didn't imprint. So, I made one myself :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"What are you reading for?" The voice broke the girl from the book in her hands.

The girl's friend, Chris, stood tall above her sitting body. His black hair was just past his ears, and his eyebrows were raised waiting for an answer.

Smiling to herself, the girl said casually, "Surely you, of all people, should know I always read in the morning."

She set the book to the side.

"Sorry, Hailey, I try to block out the fact that my friend is such a nerd." Cracking a grin, Chris plopped down in the grass with her grabbed the book.

"Call of the Wild. Huh. Yup! You are definably the nerd."

At 7:30 in the morning, not a lot of kids had arrived at the school. A few kids walked around the small campus with jackets covering their skin.

Hailey snorted. "And that is coming from the guy wearing glasses."

She tapped the middle of Chris' black frames.

"I'm too lazy to be one of them." He shrugged.

"I won't disagree with you there."

Chris playfully grabbed her ponytail and yanked it. "How was break?"

Hailey rolled her eyes. "Too long. I'm glad to be back."

"Oh yes, because spending winter vacation in California is so terrible."

The wind picked up and turned some of the book's pages. Quickly closing it, Hailey shoved it into her back pack.

"It didn't even snow." She pushed her bottom lip out. "And air is so smoggy I almost choked a few times."

Hailey kept the other reasons to herself. Before remembering much, she sighed, enjoying being home in La Push.

Chris exclaimed, "But it is California!"

"Maybe it would have been nicer if I had actually gone to the beach."

It took her countless explanations to get Chris to believe her when she said not everyone in the state lived by the beach. And many more to explain she didn't see a famous person. People and stereotypes these days.

More people had walked onto the campus.

There were 136 students that attended La Push High School. Most of them appeared to be here.

"So, did I miss anything over break?" Hailey asked absentmindedly.

"Oh yeah, an epic amount of nothing. Except for the howling. My mom started getting worried that those huge wolves would show up again."

Ah, yes. She remembered the sightings last year of the bear-wolf creature. The "monster bear" as some of the kids called it.

"There are such things as normal wolves." She laughed.

Chris threw his hands up. "That's what I said! But she just kept fretting about it."

"Hailey!" Carman waved as she passed by. "How was break?"

"It was alright. How was yours?"

Carmen beamed. "Great. I went shopping with my cousins for New Year's."

"Sounds nice."

After she left, Chris looked to Hailey. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention! Do you remember Leah Clearwater?"

Groaning, Hailey slumped forward. "How could I forget with how many times you've announced your undying love for her?"

"Not undying love!" Chris defended. "Anyways, I saw her last week, and I think she likes me."

She shook her head at her friend's dorky expression.

"That's what you say every time you see her."

"Oh, whatever! You can't make fun of me. I know your crush too."

Gritting her teeth, Hailey blushed fiercely. "Shut up."

His tone turned mocking. "Dear diary, I ran into him today! He looked into my eyes, and I nearly melted!"

Her eyes flashed, and smacked his head. "I still hate you for that! You jerk!"

Chris laughed and put his arm up to defend himself.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Crossing her arms, Hailey looked directly away from the boy who sat next to her.

"Come on, Hailey! That two years ago! Don't be mad. I was an idiot."

"Yes, you were!" She snapped.

"If you really hate me, then why do you even talk to me?"

She scowled before glaring daggers at him. "You can't just trade best friends. _Though, I might make an exception._"

Still laughing to himself, Chris stood up wiping off the grass on his pants. "Come on, let's go get breakfast, _best friend!_"

"Not hungry." She murmured, against the growls of her stomach.

He grinned wickedly. "Get up or I'm carrying you to the cafeteria."

Ignoring him, she looked away. He couldn't pick her up! He tried that at the beginning of the school year.

"Okay! Remember this was your choice!" Hands grabbed Hailey's waist before lifting her body off the ground.

"Chris!" She screamed at him. In one struggling movement, she was hanging on his shoulder.

His voice filled with glee. "I tried to warn you!"

"When did you start getting so strong?" The shock was still in her voice, as well as the bitterness.

He laughed and started to walk.

Hailey struggled in his grasp as the world swayed beneath her. "Put me down, Chris!" she tried demanding, knowing he wouldn't.

"Nope!"

Finally sighing, she waited until they reached the cafeteria. The smell of school food entered her nose, and chattering became more apparent. The cafeteria was actually a pretty neat place. The seats along the walls were booths, those nice ones with the actual cushioning, and walls were decorated with huge paintings of forests and wolves. Oh, and the heating system could not be challenged, except in the library.

Finally, Chris gently put her down and placed her on her feet. "Come on! I haven't eaten at all today!"

After grabbing their breakfast, muffins and juice, they sat down in one of the brown booths.

Hailey peeled the paper from the huge muffin. Banana-blueberry. She smiled at the smell.

"Ah! So, the gang decided to make it to school after all!" Chris gestured to the people coming in.

Seven people had entered the cafeteria. All of them were tall and had a nice muscle tone.

"The fact that they got a longer vacation makes me want to lash out irrationally." Hailey sighed, mocking the term the school used.

"I'm just wondering how to get on the council's good side. I mean, those guys didn't even have to do finals!" Chris shook his head.

There were some rumors about "the La Push gang", but it was mostly a joke. Lies made up because of jealousy. That is the way Hailey saw it. Chris, however, still didn't trust them.

"I think Paul did his finals. Last Sunday, I ran into Racheal at the grocery story. She was bragging about how smart he was."

Chris looked at Paul. "Don't you find it just a bit weird that Rachael is in college, and she's dating a high schooler?"

Hailey rolled her eyes. "She's only nineteen. At least she isn't 24, then that would be bad."

Before Chris could respond, the bell gave out a shrilling scream. No, their bell did not "ring". If a student got caught under a speaker when the bell went off, they were deaf for a minute or two.

Hailey threw her black backpack over her shoulder before heading to first period.

The school was so small that people in the same grade normally had all their classes together. Hailey's junior class was only 28. The biggest class was the freshmen, and there was only 42 students in the class.

The staff was fairly small too. One math teacher. One English teacher. One history teacher. Two science teachers. You get the point.

Hailey and Chris walked quickly to Math.

"And so it begins!" she said.

The bell had just rang, and Embry shook his head as the noise pieced his ears.

"I can't say I'm happy to be back," He muttered.

Just last week he faced death itself when the Volturi had threatened to kill the Cullen's. Now he had to deal with school.

"After two months of thinking I was going to die, I'm glad to be doing something normal like school." Rosemary said.

She was the second girl to phase, but it wasn't as shocking. What with all the vampires living right next door and all.

Paul groaned. "At least you didn't have to take the finals! Rachael wouldn't give in. She insisted I do them. She wants me to go to college with her when I graduate."

Jared coughed. "Whipped!"

Paul's hand smacked the side of Jared's head. "Oh shut up! You're worse when you're with Kim."

"I don't know, you guys. I think Sam is the worst." Quil chuckled.

"Let's just say that if you have imprinted, then you are whipped." Rosemary laughed.

Quil turned to Rosemary with a look of betrayal.

She grinned slyly.

"It's okay, Quil," Jarrod patted his friend's back. "When she imprints, we will all be there to see it."

Embry rolled his eyes at the playful teasing.

Math was the first class. Though the pack had teased him over it for months, math was one of his favorite subjects in school.

"It's easy!" he had defended whenever he got jabbed at for liking the subject.

The tables were in groups of six, which worked out perfectly for the pack members. Peter and Seth were the only ones who were loners. Seth was a sophomore while Peter was a senior.

The six of them included Rosemary, Paul, Jared, Quil, Hunter, and himself. Embry smiled as he remembered when Hunter first phased. No one let his name slip by. Especially his younger brother, Luke.

As well as Hunter and Peter, there were a lot of younger kids who phased too. There were six of them going to middle school still. Embry could not even imagine what those poor guys went through.

Collin and Brady were pretty much the leaders of those who went to middle school. Besides them were Luke, Austin, and the twins Chase and Azamat. It was going to be scary when they joined the older wolves next year. Peter was the lucky one with that situation.

Imagine babysitting young teenage boys.

The late bell shrilled, and Mr. Leal stood up from his desk.

"At least we all know where to go for homework," Quil whispered.

Everyone at the table looked at Embry before cracking a grin.

He groaned. "Wonderful."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Mom, where are you?"

It was the end of the school day, and it was starting to rain. Typical. Hailey's mom had just called her.

"_I promise you! I have no idea what happened! The bookcase fell outside the room, and now I'm trapped in my room!"_

Hailey was silent for a minute.

"The bookcase fell?! How does that bookcase fall? Do you know how heavy that thing is?"

She heard her mother's faint laugh on the other end. _"Well, I am the one who has been trapped because of it."_

"Mom!" Hailey groaned. "All right. I'll be home in twenty minutes." And soaked to the skin.

_"Sorry, Hailey!"_

The line went dead, and the girl sighed. By the time she got home she was going to be covered in mud.

She felt a tap on her shoulder before she turned around. Hailey blushed slightly before offering a smile.

"Hey, Embry."

In this town, it was impossible not to know everyone. She wouldn't consider Embry a friend, but she knew him enough.

"Hi. I, um, heard that a bookcase fell, and I was wondering if everything was okay."

He had heard the conversation from a few feet away before approaching her.

Hailey looked down, embarrassed. "Yeah, everything's fine. My mom got trapped in her room because a bookcase fell on the door outside the room. I just have to walk home now to help her."

"If you want I can give you a ride." He offered. "And I'll help move the bookcase."

She felt her cheeks flare up. "Oh! You don't have to! I'll be fine."

He rolled his eyes.

"Psh! I kind of want to test out my strength on this mysterious book case."

Hailey laughed. "Really, I'll be fine."

Embry rolled his eyes at the stubborn girl.

"Please, Hailey." He asked nicely.

Hailey sighed. "Fine."

He grinned with triumph. "Alright, the truck is right over there." He pointed to an old blue truck.

She let him go ahead, still considering the idea of running home. But then she would be wet. Well, more wet.

Once inside the cold cab, she wrapped the blue-green jacket tighter around her body. The truck shook as Embry swung in. His head almost hit the top of the car.

"Where too?" He asked with a huge grin that showed all of his white teeth.

"Just take a left, and go down just past the diner." She instructed.

Embry reversed the car and made his way out of the high school parking lot.

"So, how did this bookcase fall over?"

Hailey let out a short laugh. "Who knows? My house does crazy things. My couch will eat things. The TV remote will grow legs and hide."

The truck filled with silence while Embry drove down the road. Hailey looked out her window and looked at the forest.

It was nice to live here in Washington. Hailey didn't like the heat of California, especially when it was summer. Her mom and dad divorced when she was three. Mom stayed in La Push, but Dad moved down to the San Joaquin Valley in California. Every year she went down to her father's house for either two weeks during winter break or five weeks during summer break. In December she had break with him, this year she had to go to his place for summer.

"So… how was winter break?"

Hailey snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh. It was alright."

"Did you go anywhere?" he prodded.

She shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it."

He grinned. "It's alright, it's not like you could beat my vacation or anything."

Hailey snapped her eyes to his in an instant. "Oh really? I went to California."

She held her head proudly, until she realized what he just did. Embry started a fit of laughter. She crossed her arms, with a grimace clouding her face.

"California, huh?" Embry tried to shake his laughter, but it wasn't working.

"I'm not speaking to you." Hailey glared out the window.

Embry cleared away all laughter, and he watched the diner pass. "Hey, where am I taking you?"

She pressed her lips together.

"If you don't tell me where your house is, then how are you going to get home?" Embry asked.

Hailey looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. He didn't have an ounce of mockery on his face.

Her whole body loosened from the stiff position. "Take a right, and the driveway is the first on the left."

Embry followed the directions. The driveway was filled with gravel, and stretched out just enough to hide the two-story, yellow house from sight on the road. Hailey looked at the house with blue trim. Her mom's silver jeep was parked in the garage, so Embry pulled up in front of the house.

They both got out of the car, and Hailey led the way inside. Her key was in the smallest pocket in her backpack.

Inside, she ran up the stairs to find books spread out all over the hallway. The old heavy book case was, sure enough, against Mom's door.

"Mom!" she called, just as Embry joined her.

"Oh! Thank goodness, Hailey!" her mom's muffled voice came from the other side of the door. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Uh, someone drove me." She turned to Embry. "Come on."

They walked quickly to the book shelf.

"How old is this thing?" he asked. It looked old.

Hailey knelt down to the top of the bookcase before looking up. "It was my great-grandmother's. Now test your strength against it."

Chuckling, Embry grabbed the bottom part of the bookcase and started to pull. Shock went through him when he realized how heavy the thing really was. He pulled harder, and it moved a little bit.

Hailey had chosen to give it quick jerks that had moved the book case about two inches. Stopping to rest, she let go of the bookcase. Breathing hard, she pushed some hair out of her face before going back to it.

Five minutes later, the bookcase was almost a foot away from the door. The space was just enough for Hailey to squeeze in and put her feet against the wood, with her back against the door.

"One, two, three!" she whispered to Embry before pushing her legs away from her. Embry pulled with his hands; his face was turning red.

The bookcase moved about a half a foot, and Hailey groaned. Embry walked over to her and helped her up.

She opened the door, and her mom rushed out. "Thank you, Hailey!" Her arms wrapped around her daughter.

"Never get trapped again." Hailey panted.

Releasing her, Hailey's mom looked over to see Embry. "Wait, aren't you Embry?"

Her questioning eyes looked into Hailey's.

"He drove me over here and helped me move the bookcase." Hailey supplied.

Hailey's mom smiled at the teenage boy, and offered her hand. "Thank you, Embry. I don't think we've ever exactly met before, I'm Alison."

"It is nice to meet you." Embry shook her hand.

"I am sorry about that. I have no idea how that bookcase fell! I was just in my room when I heard a crashing noise, and I couldn't get out!"

She laughed at the situation.

"Do you need any help picking up the books and setting the bookcase up?" Embry asked.

Hailey was about to say "no", but her mother said the opposite. "On one condition." She said. "You stay for dinner."

Embry turned a little red. "My mom actually wants me home soon."

Waving her hand like that was a small matter, Alison smiled. "Tiffany Call? She can come over too."

Surprised, Embry fidgeted.

"Just give me one minute then." She ran downstairs to the phone in the kitchen.

Hailey chewed on her bottom lip. "You don't have to help."

"Please!" Embry laughed. "This is nothing."

It was better than facing over fifty vampires.

Together, the pulled the top of the bookcase up. Hailey almost lost grip a few times, but somehow they managed to lift the bookcase.

"Where is this going?" Embry asked.

Hailey, still tired from lifting the heavy piece of wood, said, "Let's move it on the opposite wall right over there."

By the time the two had moved the bookcase to its new place, Alison was marching up the stairs.

"Embry, your mom is coming over in an hour."

All of them picked up the books and placed them on the bookcase. With all the books, it took them almost twenty minutes to get every book in its place.

"Alright, I'm going to start on dinner."

Hailey looked at her mom with a confused look.

"What are we having?"

"Fish."

Tiffany rang the doorbell of the yellow house. She was surprised that her son hadn't snuck off with his friends this time.

Hailey opened the door, and smiled. "You must be Embry's mom."

She nodded. "Yes, I'm Tiffany."

"My name's Hailey. Please, come in. Dinner is almost ready."

Hailey was nice, but she was a little embarrassed. She thought Embry looked a little embarrassed too.

Well, none of it mattered. It was just for tonight. The dinner was just a dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tiffany peered around the parts of the house she could see. Her mind was racing with many different thoughts. As far as she knew her son never mentioned a girl named Hailey before. But Embry hadn't told her much of anything about his life for so long now. The word _girlfriend_ jumped around in Tiffany's mind a few times, but the thought seemed strange. Whenever she saw Embry with his friends, they were always males.

She grimaced at what she had just thought. Was she really assuming her son had been secretly dating?

It pained Tiffany to think of Embry as the deceptive type. He had always been such a good boy up until last year. The memories of her son's disappearance was unsettling and she quickly pushed them out of her mind.

Another horror thought crept into her mind. If the two had been dating, then did that mean that Hailey's mother, Alison, knew this whole time? The scenario was an awkward one.

Tiffany wasn't one to accuse on the spot, but she decided to keep an eye on the two teenagers for the rest of the night.

Hailey led her to the kitchen where smells of fish drifted into everyone's noses.

"Hello." Tiffany offered a smile to the shorter woman. Alison looked up and beamed.

"Hi, Tiffany! I'm glad you could make it!" Immediately, she walked up to Tiffany and shook her hand.

"Thank you." Tiffany was beginning to feel out of place in her formal suit. She had not been home for ten minutes from work when the phone began to ring.

"Your boy is such a gentleman!" Alison exclaimed. "I don't think Hailey could have moved that bookcase by herself."

Yes. Tiffany recalled what she had said over the phone about the bookcase. It was an interesting situation.

"I could have done it." Hailey disagreed. "Just would have taken a few hours instead of a few minutes."

The last part was muttered.

Embry and Alison laughed. Tiffany added a quick laugh to make it less strange.

"Hailey, would you mind setting the table?" Alison turned her gaze to her daughter, before turning back into the kitchen to check on the food.

The girl shrugged and nodded.

Tiffany stepped closer to her son. "How long have you known her?"

Embry answered casually. "She's someone from school. She was going to have to walk home in the rain if I didn't drive her home."

Tiffany nodded unsure of what to say next. It was fairly obvious Hailey felt awkward. While Embry was acting calm, she was sure he was feeling anxious inside.

Her earlier thoughts faded; she felt awfully silly for thinking them in the first place.

"Oh! Good! It turned out just fine." Alison had a huge smile on her face. The fish coming out of the oven looked like tilapia.

A medium pot was on the stove, too. From the smell of it, Tiffany assumed it to be rice.

"Dinner is ready!" Alison announced.

Alison placed the fish on the table around the white, chipped plates. She had been meaning to buy a new set, but money had been tight this past month.

The round table had four seats which had always been unnecessary until today. Most of the time it was only Chris that came over, leaving the fourth chair empty.

As she looked at her guests sitting down, Alison smiled. Hailey only bothered to invite Chris over regularly. She had only seen three other friends of Hailey, but they had never been over more than once.

Alison looked to Tiffany. "I hope you don't mind, but Hailey and I say a prayer before we eat."

Tiffany gave a small smile. Embry looked at Hailey to see if they did it a certain way.

Alison laughed internally before saying the blessing.

Embry looked at the fish that was beginning to taunt him. He wanted to reach for three pieces immediately, but then he remembered he wasn't with the pack. It would be better to wait for the ladies to get their servings first.

Alison looked at Embry and his mom. "Please, help yourselves."

Embry watched his mom hesitantly grab a piece of the tilapia and a scoop of rice. He waited for Hailey to grab her share, but he noticed her staring at him.

"Go ahead." He laughed nervously.

"You are the guest." She smiled kindly. "And don't you know, ladies first."

She said that under her breath as a personal joke, but Embry caught it. He was about to respond, when he realized he wasn't supposed to hear it. It was strange being around humans. He had to pretend not to be supernatural.

Embry grabbed one piece of fish and was going for the rice when Alison sighed. "Embry, someone your size would eat more than that. Please get more."

There were four more pieces. Reluctantly, he grabbed another. Of course, he could eat all of the remaining fish, but he could wait to drop by Emily and Sam's before he really ate his full.

The rest of the dinner was, surprisingly, entertaining.

Alison was full of conversation. She even got Tiffany to join in enthusiastically.

The food was long gone when the last conversation took place.

"Thank you for coming. I have had such a fun night!" Alison laughed.

Tiffany smiled warmly. "It was an enjoyable night."

Looking to Embry, her smile almost faltered. "Are you coming with me?"

Embry felt the light mood begin to end. He had a patrol in an hour. "I brought my truck."

Tiffany tried to keep her smile on. Inside, she knew she wouldn't be seeing her son tonight.

At least she had come to the conclusion that Hailey wasn't the source of the problem.

"See you soon." She turned back to Alison and tried to bring back her joyful smile. "Thank you for having us over, Alison."

"You're welcome. I hope you can come again."

Tiffany left the house and thought of what had happened. Would this be the beginning to something? Embry had never had a friend that was a girl before.

She kept thinking of this as she drove home.

Embry left short after his mother. He wanted to get to Emily's before the other guys took all the food.

He was patrolling with Peter and Austin. Jacob hadn't exactly come back to the reservation. He had stuck himself with the Cullen's. So, under further circumstances Quil, Seth, Leah, and Embry were all in Sam's pack again. Though, Leah had become more distant. She was wanting to quit the whole werewolf thing.

There were so many others to fill her place after all.

His truck rumbled as he turned the key, and he drove over to Emily's deep in thought.

Hailey was an interesting character. He wondered why they had never become friends before he phased in. But was this a onetime thing? It was fun, but Embry wasn't sure if their friendship would last. He had so many friends in the pack. He never had time for other human friends, however.

But all the craziness was over.

Did he want to be friends with Hailey? Embry thought more on that question. Hailey was nice. But he barely even knew much about her. Of course, he had figured out she was a prankster. Much like some of the others in the pack. But he didn't know her really.

Finally, he drove up to Emily's. It was only eight. Of course, Emily would still be up. Sam would be coming back from patrol any minute now.

Embry walked in and saw Rosemary, Peter, Austin, and Hunter sitting at the table.

"Hey! Where have you been all day?" Hunter asked curiously.

Embry shrugged. "I helped someone out today."

He went into the details.

"Hailey? Huh. I haven't spoken to her for months. How is she?" Rosemary looked at Embry.

Embry grinned. "Oh, she's fine. I'm surprised you and her aren't friends though, Rosy. You two seem alike."

Rosemary growled at the nickname. "I'm gonna pummel you!"

Embry laughed. "You're just saying that 'cause you don't have an insulting nickname for me."

"Oh, I can think of a few." Paul snickered as he entered the house.

Sam followed him.

"What about Bri Bri?" Sam gave a mischievous grin.

Embry groaned. "Please. You guys have to be more creative than that. Quil and Jake already beat you to that one."

Rosemary scowled. "Oh, believe me. I will find something."

"Alright, you guys. That's enough." Sam finally said. "Isn't time for you guys to go out on patrol?"

Peter chuckled. "Still got three minutes."

Embry wasted no more time and grabbed three of the burgers on the counter. Emily came downstairs and hugged Sam.

"Hey, honey." She smiled softly before Sam put his lips gently on hers.

"Hey!" Austin covered his eyes.

Peter and Embry laughed. "I thought you were used to that by now."

Austin looked at Embry. "I am still a kid. I want my innocence."

Paul snorted. "Kid, you lost that long ago."

"No thanks to you." He muttered.

"Alright! Now it's time for you guys to go out."

Embry shoved the last burger in his mouth. Much better.

"Before you go," Rosemary smiled sweetly at Embry. He froze.

"I'm glad you have fun with your girlfriend."

Sam raised his eyebrows at Embry. "Is there something I need to know about?"

Embry sighed. "It's nothing Sam. I was just helping someone out today."

He repeated the whole story of tonight's events.

Sam replied. "Just be careful Embry. She isn't your imprint so don't get attached."

Hanging his head back, Embry groaned loudly. "For crying out loud, Sam! We aren't even friends really."

"Okay." Sam put his hands in the air. "Just be careful."

Embry followed Peter and Austin out the door with those words ringing in his head.

It's nothing. Embry told himself. Just helping someone out.

He phased and began patrol, pushing back the whole ordeal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year! **

**Chapter 4**

Hailey walked to school with the same question playing in her head.

Are Embry and I friends? It was something she had been debating, and, still, she had no answer.

"Chris!" she shouted to her friend when she saw him sitting in the cafeteria.

He smiled and waved. "Did you have coffee this morning?" he asked when Hailey sat down across from him.

She rolled her eyes. "You know I don't drink coffee. Why would you even ask that?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know, you seem more energetic."

"Do I?"

"You practically skipped over here."

Hailey's face scrunched in confusion. "Huh."

When the cafeteria doors opened, she snapped her head to them. It was just one of the freshmen. She sighed in disappointment.

Chris gave her an incredulous look. "Who are you waiting for?"

"No one." Hailey lied.

Why was she so strung up? It couldn't really be about Embry. They weren't even friends. Well, maybe.

"Can you please just tell me what happened? Do you have a boyfriend now or something?" Chris stared her in the eye.

"Really, it's nothing."

The doors opened again. She resisted the urge to look. It was probably another random student.

"That's weird. Normally they clean out the cafeteria for lunch." Chris looked thoughtfully behind Hailey.

She snapped her head to where his eyes gazed.

There was Embry's group. When her eyes found Embry, her whole self calmed down.

As her eyes traveled back to her best friend, she saw the disbelief in his eyes.

"What?!" Hailey exclaimed.

"How long have you been going out with Embry?"

Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "What are you talking about?"

Chris sighed. "Come on, Hailey."

"Embry and I are not going out! For crying out loud, Chris!" Hailey spoke quietly, but with shock.

"Then why are you so giddy?"

"I-"

"I know you like him. Hailey! Trust me. Just leave him alone. That crowd is bad news. "

Hailey glowered. "Just because I like him doesn't mean we are going out! He just came over yesterday to help me with a bookcase that fell. And I think I have a choice with who I want to hang out with!"

"You're going to regret this."

The bell rang, and Hailey abruptly stood up and walked to math.

She was infuriated. How could he suggest that?

But mostly, she was frustrated at herself. Because, while she didn't want to admit it, Hailey wanted what Chris had suggested to be true. She had liked Embry since freshmen year.

Her cheeks burned from different emotions.

In class, she was sure to sit as far as she could from Chris. She was still mad at him.

Her arms crossed and she leaned back in the chair staring intently at her shoes. So, she jumped at the sound of the chair next to her being pulled out.

Her first reaction before looking up was a flash of anger. If Chris followed her over here she was going to . . .

Hailey's eyes met Embry's. Her irritation fled. What was he doing over here?

"Hi, Hailey." He grinned an easy smile.

She stared at him for a few seconds before responding. "Uh. Hey."

The tardy bell rang and she waited for the teacher to start talking.

But Embry kept talking. "How are you?"

Hailey couldn't help but give a short laugh. "So, does this mean we are friends?"

"Sure. We can be friends if you want to." Embry smiled.

Hailey raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't hang out with people outside your 'group'."

"And when did you come up with that statement?" He asked curiously.

Out of the corner of Hailey's eye she saw Chris shaking his head slightly.

"Why are you sitting next to me today?" She suddenly asked.

Embry shrugged. "Is it against the law to?"

"Well, it is weird that you aren't with your buddies."

"Are you kidding? Those guys are always trying to cheat and copy my work!" Embry exclaimed. "You gave me an escape from them."

Hailey laughed.

The teacher finally stood up and smiled. "Good morning, class."

Hailey snuck peeks at Embry during the class. Why was he really sitting next to her? He had said they were friends, but it still felt weird.

While she looked at Embry, she ignored the stares of the boy across the room. Chris was probably thinking he was right with the dating thing.

When the bell rang, Embry smiled. "See you in a minute."

Hailey slowly placed her things in her bag. She was waiting for Chris to leave the room. In their next class she was going to sit away from him too. Hailey wasn't interested in trying to explain that Embry and she really weren't dating.

This was starting to get complicated.

"So, what was that about in math?" Rosemary asked Embry as they walked to second period. "Why did you sit with her?"

Embry rolled his eyes. "Are you jealous, Rosie?"

She glared at him before punching him in the arm.

The other four pack members looked questionably at Embry.

He lifted his hands up defensively. "Is it a problem to sit with a friend?"

Paul snorted. "Dude! We don't sit with other people. I swear man, if I didn't know better I would think you imprinted on the chick."

Embry opened his mouth to protest, but Jared quickly added his thoughts. "We're just saying that you have to be careful."

"Again. Just a friend, guys." Embry sighed, annoyed. He really only just talked to her yesterday. Why does everyone go off and assume things?

"That's not what I meant." Jared lowered his voice. "She grew suspicious when you sat next to her. We don't need another person finding out about us when it isn't necessary."

Embry rolled his eyes, knowing exactly who the person Jared was talking about was.

"It's alright," he said, "Hailey isn't Bella."

They walked into second period and sat in the back.

Embry looked around at his pack. They were great friends, but he really wished they wouldn't continue with this.

Being honest with himself, Embry found Hailey attractive. That wasn't a crime. He found no reason why he couldn't be friends with her. It was obvious they wouldn't end up together.

Sam was right when it came to girls. His story was proof of that. Hailey wasn't the one, but that didn't mean he couldn't get to know her a little better.

The classroom door opened again, and Hailey walked in. Embry glanced in her direction. She seemed frustrated. He worried it was something he did for a moment, before she turned to look at the guy she usually hung out with.

Her face grew more clouded, and she went to the seat farthest from him. Ouch.

Embry wondered what that was about. He rubbed his ears as the bell shrilled above him. Maybe he should talk to the council about the bell at the next meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

By Friday, Hailey had barely convinced Chris that Embry was not brainwashing her. Of course, Chris still mumbled about how stupid this was. He had tried to get Hailey to just stop interacting with the guy altogether.

The whole week Embry had sat next to her in math. It was nice to get to finally get to know him. Today, Chris left early for a dentist appointment. Hailey was probably going to be eating lunch by herself today.

In fifth period, the period before lunch, she began to shove her binder into her backpack when she saw something was missing.

"Aww! Come on." She said to herself. There was a lack of food in her backpack. Her stomach growled angrily. She didn't even have money to buy lunch today.

"Great." She groaned quietly. Now she was going to be clutching her empty stomach for the next three hours.

"What's wrong?" A voice startled her.

Embry stood above her looking concerned.

Scowling, Hailey pointed at her backpack. "I forgot to pack my lunch this morning."

Embry raised an eyebrow. "You bring your lunch?"

Hailey kept her dejected face on. "Not today."

"Well, I'm heading to the McDonald's over in Forks. Wanna come? I can get you something."

Hailey wanted to protest. But her stomach clenched again, and she looked up helplessly.

"Yes, please."

Grinning, Embry walked back to his seat. The bell rang not two minutes later. Embry was by her desk quicker than she could stand up.

Hailey recognized Rosemary and Quil as they flanked Embry.

"Hi, Hailey." Rosemary smiled. Hailey offered a small smile back.

"Alright, let's go! I'm hungry here!" Quil moaned.

Hailey walked awkwardly behind the three as they walked off campus to the truck.

"Shot gun!" Quil nearly screamed as soon as the truck came into sight.

Embry slapped the back of his head. "Hailey gets shot gun. She's the lady."

"What about me?" Rosemary threw her hands up looking offended.

Embry grinned. "You're too much like a sister. You don't count."

Rosemary glowered and muttered, "I'll get you for that."

Laughing, Embry just said, "Whatever you say, Rosie."

As they reached the truck, Embry opened the passenger seat and looked at Hailey.

"Um, one of you guys can have it." She said shyly.

"Don't tell me twice!" Quil grinned as he jumped into the seat Embry was offering.

"Really, dude!" Embry shouted. He glared at his friend.

"I will allow you to close my door, Bri-Bri."

Hailey looked at Embry who smirked. "Whatever you say, princess."

Rosemary rolled her eyes at the boys' antics. She yanked open the back seat and jumped in. Hailey crawled in after her.

Embry got in and drove out of the parking lot. Quil had his feet up and he leaned the seat back into Rosemary's lap. She complained with a few profanities.

Hailey sat behind Embry and she had her hands folded in her lap. She felt like she was intruding.

Rosemary, after finally kicking Quil's seat repeatedly, looked at Hailey.

"So what have you been up to lately?"

Hailey moved her gaze to the girl. Her brown eye waited for an answer.

She moved to face Rosemary. "Uh, nothing much."

"Oh please! You can't even tell me what you did over break? Embry said you went to California."

Hailey reacted quickly with shock. She glanced at Embry's head in slight betrayal, even though he had no idea why she would want to keep that information to herself.

"It was okay." Hailey answered without much enthusiasm.

Rosemary raised her eyebrows. "You go to California, and all you say about is that?"

She shrugged and looked at her hands. That wasn't a subject she wanted to talk about.

Rosemary suddenly leapt forward and reached for the radio. The volume of the music went up.

Quil started humming with the tune on the radio. Hailey didn't recognize the song, though.

"Don't you like Skillet?" Rosemary asked when she noticed Hailey's discomfort.

Hailey shrugged again. "I've heard of them."

She hated that she was acting so shy around these people. They did look intimidating, sort of.

The McDonald's wasn't very crowded. Forks High school had lunch thirty minutes later than the La Push High school.

Embry smiled at her. "What do you want?"

"A burger's fine."

Quil looked at her like she was crazy. Did she do something?

"How on earth is that a meal? Sheesh! I'll be taking three burgers, a large fry, and a large soda." He told the girl behind the counter.

Rosemary supplied what she wanted. Hailey held her hands together. Embry raised his eyebrows at her. "You don't have to worry about money. I have enough for you to actually eat something."

"It's fine." Hailey insisted. "The burger is fine."

Embry sighed. "Alright."

He turned around and ordered the same thing as Quil plus her chicken nuggets. Hailey hardly believed how much these three ordered.

"Oh, and can I get a strawberry milkshake too?" Embry added.

Hailey scowled. That was not right. Of course, Embry didn't know that she had a slight obsession with milkshakes, but still.

Timidly, she followed the other three. They chose one of the booths in the back. Plants grew around them on a shelf which gave off the same fresh smell that was outside.

Hailey decided to try to be brave. After all, what was the worst these people could to do to her?

"So what did you guys do over break?" She asked, trying not to feel out of place.

All three of them looked at each other in the eyes and gave a chuckle. Rosemary turned her gaze back to Hailey. "Quil babysat. Embry stole food from Quil, and I had to stop them from fighting."

"You babysit?" Hailey looked at Quil. She didn't expect someone like Quil to babysit.

"Oh, yeah, he does it all the time." Embry chuckled. "It's his hobby. Isn't it Quil?"

Rosemary laughed. Hailey scrunched her eyebrows together. What was that about?

"Laugh all you want to." Quil crossed his arms. "I'm not the one who has a crush on Paul."

Rosemary growled and punched Quil in the arm. "Had! I _had_ a crush on him. And that was before I really met him."

Embry rolled his eyes. "Suuuure, Rosemary."

"Oh, shut up, Embryo."

"Don't call me that." Embry sighed.

Rosemary's lips curved up into a wicked smile. Embry's eyes widened.

"Crap!" He moaned.

"Looks like you have an official nickname." Quil cackled.

Hailey just pretended to not be confused.

"Order 34."

"Oh yeah! Food's ready!" Quil fist pumped the air.

When no one moved, Hailey looked at the other. Quil looked expectantly at Embry.

"Go on, Bri-Bri."

"Shut up." Embry sighed.

When no one made a move for the food. Hailey stood up. "I'll get it."

She was just beginning to walk toward the counter when Quil and Embry both jumped up.

"Aww man! We can get it, Hailey," Quil said.

"No, it's fine." Hailey walked to the counter with Embry and Quil behind her. She grabbed one of the three trays of food. She was sure Quil and Embry grabbed the other two.

Once all food was at the table, Rosemary, Embry, and Quil snagged their food and began to rip into it. Hailey grabbed the burger and started to nibble it, but hunger got the best of her. Soon, nothing was left. She held her hands together and tried not to look at everyone else eating.

She wasn't going to admit she wanted more. That was rude.

Quil looked at where the burger was. "I told you it wasn't a meal."

He looked at his last burger painfully. Finally, he tossed it into Hailey's lap.

"Are you sure?" Hailey asked. "You bought it."

Quil rolled his eyes. "Just eat it."

"Thank you..." She trailed off.

"And this is also yours." Embry slid the milkshake to her. She crossed her arms.

"Really, guys. You don't have to give me all your stuff."

Embry smiled. "I got that for you though."

How did he know she liked milkshakes? She took it and dropped the straw in it, looking at him oddly.

"What? You said you liked milkshakes on Wednesday."

"I did?" Hailey blurted out. She turned red when she realized she said it out loud.

"Mmhm."

"Well, thank you." She started to sip the milkshake.

"Ten minutes till class." Embry looked at a clock on the wall.

"Bleah!" Quil groaned. "I don't want to go."

Rosemary shrugged. "Then let's ditch. We could go to the beach or something."

Embry rolled his eyes. "We are not ditching, Rosemary."

"Why not?" She challenged. "All that's left is P.E and English."

Hailey had ditched before, so it wasn't a big deal. Though, she wasn't sure if it would be weird to ask to tag along. After all, the only reason she was here now was because Embry had offered her lunch. If she had brought lunch, then Quil and Rosemary would have never paid her attention.

"Hey, I will ditch with you, Rosemary!" Quil smiled. "I think I deserve an early weekend."

"Are you with us, Hailey?" Rosemary asked.

They were inviting her? Hailey perked up. Maybe they weren't just being nice. She debated the options in her head quickly.

"Come on! Don't leave me with the guys, Hailey," She begged.

Hailey grinned. "Let's ditch then."

"Yes!" Quil pumped the air again.

"Embry," Rosemary smirked. "You can be a good boy and go to school if you want to."

Embry rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's go."

Rosemary jumped up and ran to the door screaming, "Shot gun!"

"Oh! Nuh uh!" Quil shouted and bolted from the table after her.

Embry rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you want to ditch, Hailey? You don't have to."

Hailey rose her eyebrows. "You know I've ditched before right?"

He chuckled. "Alrighty then. Let's go."

As they walked out to the car. Hailey looked at Embry. She had known him all her life pretty much, but she never really _knew _him. As she hopped in the backseat with a disgruntled Quil, she was glad her first crush had finally befriended her.

**Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Where are we going?" Hailey asked. Embry had just left the McDonald's parking lot. Embry turned around and grinned.

"We could go cliff diving."

"Yes!" Rosemary laughed. "Let's do it!"

Quil fist pumped the air again. "I'm in!" Hailey noticed he did that whenever something exciting was happening.

Cliff diving into the ocean was a tradition around La Push. Hailey remembered the first time she had gone cliff diving. Chris said he would go first, but he took too long. Hailey had pushed him off the lower cliff sending him screaming into the water. She was quick to join him.

Embry rolled his eyes. "Going cliff diving in the winter?"

"Oh yeah... It's January..." Rosemary said.

Quil crossed his arms. "When is it not cold in La Push?"

"We could go to Sue's." Rosemary suggested. "I overheard Emily saying that Sue made brownies."

"We're going!" Embry said, leaving no room for arguments.

He tested the speed limit as he drove to Sue's. Sue was one of the elders. Hailey had gone to her Christmas party last year. The gingerbread cookies were amazing.

"Won't that ensure our fate of getting detention for ditching?" She asked.

Quil laughed. "We have good connections don't worry."

The counsel must really like these guys to let them ditch. How did they do it? Was there a secret program to go through or something?

They pulled up to the small Clearwater house. There was a brick path leading up the door. Quil walked in first. Hailey felt uncomfortable just walking into someone's house with out knocking, much less one of the elders.

But when Rosemary and Embry followed Quil's actions, she followed the group.

Sue looked up from her TV and smiled. "I haven't seen you lot for awhile."

Her eyes rested on Hailey. "Oh? Who's this?" Sue smiled at Embry.

Embry flushed. "Sue, this is my friend, Hailey."

"Yes. Hailey." Sue smiled. "I remember seeing you at the Christmas part last year."

Hailey smiled. "Nice to see you, Mrs. Clearwater."

Sue pushed away air. "Please. Call me Sue."

Sue looked at the other three. "Now, I know you aren't here just to say hello. It must have been leaked I made brownies."

"Whaaat?" Quil looked abashed. "You think so little of us, Sue. We only came to talk to our favorite elder."

Sue laughed. "Oh? So, you don't want brownies?"

Rosemary stepped in. "We didn't say that."

Still laughing, Sue pointed to the kitchen. "Their on the table. Leave some left for me."

Hailey never saw someone run so fast for food before. Quil had already finished two by the time she got to the brownies.

She grabbed one and bit into it; flavor exploded in her mouth. Yup! These were fantastic!

"Good huh?" Embry said in between brownies. There were two trays of brownies, and between the four of them, the teenagers finished the first tray in a matter of minutes. Quil grabbed one of the white Styrofoam cartons from the fridge. On it proclaimed in black sharpie who the owner was. _**Seth's!**_

Quil opened it and revealed the chocolate, cream cheese cookies.

He grinned. "They ain't his anymore."

They migrated from the kitchen back to the couch with Sue. She was watching a comedy called Malcom in the Middle.

"So, am I correct in assuming you will not be going back to school?" Sue asked with calculating eyes.

Embry shrugged. "We felt we deserved an early weekend."

"I'll have Billy call the school," Sue said.

Hailey, shocked at Sue's words, exclaimed. "I sure picked the right crowd to be in."

Everyone laughed. Sue tried to look stern when she looked at Embry. "But I don't want this to be a regular thing, okay?"

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night." Quil chuckled.

The front door opened, and Seth walked in. He smelled the others' scents and had mentally groaned.

"Aww man!" He complained. "Please tell me there are a few brownies left."

Rosemary laughed. "You snooze, you lose, kid."

The crestfallen face made Hailey's heart ache. Embry took pity on the kid.

"There's still one pan left, Seth."

The kid brightened immediately and rushed to the kitchen.

"I swear he's brighter than a Christmas tree," Rosemary commented.

Sue laughed. "He gets it from my mom."

"I could use some of that optimism." Hailey peered into the kitchen.

"Don't we all?" Rosemary laughed.

It was then that Hailey felt her bladder screaming at her. She squirmed a bit, hoping to hold it for a while, but it wasn't being relent-full.

"Uh, Sue. May I use your bathroom?" She finally asked.

Sue nodded. "Of course. It's just down the hall."

"Thanks." She nearly bolted to the hallway. There were four doors in the hallway. Three doors were closed; the other was a teenage boy's room, probably Seth's.

Come on! She thought. Which one looked most like a bathroom door. Most of the time it was at the end of the hallway. She chose the door farthest in the hallway. Inside she saw another bedroom, only, unlike Seth's, it was a girl's bedroom. And the girl was in here.

"Really?" Leah shouted. "Have you heard of knocking?"

"Sorry!" Hailey squeaked.

Leah scowled and shouted. "Get out!"

She didn't have to tell Hailey twice!

Hailey's cheeks were warm as she tried another door which was the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she saw her face flushed.

In the living room, Quil's mouth was a tight line. When he saw her, he coughed. But it quickly turned to laughter.

"Sorry," he said. "Leah's not very welcoming, is she?"

Hailey flushed again.

"It's alright." Rosemary smiled. "Leah's nice once you get to know her."

Quil snorted. "Are we talking about the same Leah? No offense, Sue." He quickly added the last bit on there.

Sue rolled her eyes. "Just know I can't stop my daughter from coming after you."

"Yikes." Quil grimaced.

A door slammed and Leah came storming out. She didn't acknowledge anyone as she opened and slammed the front door which made the house shudder.

"I didn't mean to make her so mad." Hailey whispered.

Sue smiled sadly. "It's not your fault, sweetie. Leah's going through a rough time."

"Hey!" Seth called from the kitchen. "Where are my cookies?"

He marched into the living room throwing accusing looks at the four other teenagers. Everyone looked at Quil.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The air was freezing. Hailey wrapped her coat tighter around her body. Her eyes drooped despite her attempts to stay awake.

Somehow her mother had convinced her to get out of bed at four in the morning.

"You may never see another lunar eclipse again!" That was her excuse.

Hailey wasn't sure waking up so early on a Saturday was legal. She stifled another yawn.

"Are you sure you don't want some coffee?" Chris asked. He was into this star and moon stuff more than she was. If that wasn't a dead give-away, Chris was the one who told Hailey's mom about the eclipse.

"I am going back to bed as soon as we get back." She insisted. "I want to fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow."

"Whatever. You know you could act a little excited. Whenever we do get eclipses, the clouds are always covering them up."

Hailey closed her eyes and shook her head. "Sorry, Chris, but seeing a shadow cover the moon isn't that cool."

Chris gasped, half shocked, half joking. "Really, Hailey! Sometimes I wonder how we could even be friends."

"And you still call me the nerd." She shook her head.

He became defensive. "Just because I think eclipses are cool does not make me a nerd. I'm not the one who has a book in my nose in my free time."

Hailey snorted. "Whatever, Chris."

Her mother had set up a little spot on the beach where the view would be best. Stars twinkled next to the bright moon in the abnormally clear sky. Alison's jeep was parked up in the parking lot; in it were all the snacks she had made yesterday. She relaxed in her lawn chair and sighed.

Hailey would admit that the beach was really pretty. The moonlight brightened the otherwise pitch black beach. Everything was luminous. Though, she was still debating if sleep was better than sights.

"Look! See how the edge of the moon is beginning to disappear?" Chris pointed at it in excitement.

Hailey laughed. "Yes, I see."

Very slowly, the moonlight began to dim. Chris kept reciting different facts about it. Hailey slapped his shoulder whenever he said one.

"Shut up with the stupid facts, Chris." Hailey groaned finally.

"Come on! You can't say you aren't enjoying this," Chris said.

It was at this time she decided it would be better to lie than to face his onterage of how amazing this was.

"Yeah, it's a bit interesting," She mumbled.

Eh...

"I told you coming out here would be awesome!"

Sigh.

She gave her mother an exasperated look. The next eclipse on a clear night, hopefully, would never come again in her lifetime. If it did, she was feigning illness. No matter how "amazing" it was promised to be, Hailey was never getting up so early again to see an eclipse. Nope!

The last bit of light from the moon disappeared; barely anything was visible. Starlight wasn't very bright. Alison handed out flashlights. Chris started to protest, but Hailey refused to turn the light off. Sitting in the dark was weird. At least if anything tried to sneak up on them they could see what it was.

Her stomach began to ache. People of the world! When a doughnut shop isn't open in the morning, that means it's way to early to be out!

"I'm grabbing a snack." Hailey stood up out of her lawn chair and headed to the parking lot not far off. It was just a little uphill. She jumped into the backseat and rummaged through the ice chest and snack pack. At the bottom, where she had hidden it, was an ice cream cone. There had only been one mint one left. In her other hand was a bag of nacho cheese Doritos.

As she closed the car door, she heard a twig snap behind her.

She turned to the wooded area with a smile on her face. "Nice try."

No one answered. "I know your there, Chris."

She turned on the flashlight and swept in front of her. The light glinted off something, but when Hailey looked closer there was nothing there. She stepped out of the parking lot to see if someone was trying to scare her.

She looked down to see if she could see Chris' familiar footprints. Her flashlight fell upon a print in the dirt, but it wasn't a shoe print. It the foot print of a wolf. And it was huge.

Cautiously, she nearly ran down to the beach with her mom and Chris. By the time she got to them, she hadn't realized how heavily she was breathing. Chris raised his eyebrow at her.

"I'm just tired," she lied. Though, she turned to the woods behind her and shuddered. Was Chris' mom right? Were those huge wolves back?

The moonlight was already starting to come back.

"Mom, when are we leaving?" she asked, trying not to look back at the woods again.

Alison looked at her watch. "We could go now."

Chris scowled. "I thought you said it was interesting."

Hailey shrugged. "It's over and I am about to fall asleep."

"Alright. Aliright. Come on." Alison folded her lawn chair in and started walking to the car. Hailey and Chris trailed her, Chris mumbling something under his breath.

Hailey kept her eyes on the trees as she got in the car. The creature was probably gone, but knowing it was still out there caused shivers to run up and down her spine. Once they were moving out of the parking lot, she relaxed her tensed muscles. The full moon was shining at it's best again, but clouds were visible in the distance.

"Well, you obviously didn't like that," Chris said.

Hailey smiled apologetically. It wasn't exactly the eclipse or waking up at four in the morning, but they weren't really something that was up her ally. Especially the waking up early. But the knowing one of those wolves was standing not six feet from her was terrifying.

After dropping Chris off at his house and arriving home, Hailey groaned. Her tired body ached; her head pounded. Maybe if she went to sleep, she could pretend this had all been a nightmare. That would be nice.

"Hailey?" Alison peeked her head into her daughter's room. "Are you alright?"

Hailey tried to smile, but probably failed. "I really just want to kiss my pillow right now, Mom."

Alison laughed. "Okay. Sleep well."

"Oh, mom?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't try waking me up until after twelve."

Laughing, she agreed. Hailey changed into clean pajamas and looked out her window. The moon was normal again. The trees were dark against the sky.

Hailey raised her eyebrows. "I will make a deal with you, sky. If you promise to be cloudy on every eclipse from now on, I will never complain about the weather again."

With that, she wrapped her green comforter around her body and closed her eyes.

Before she could drift into sleep, a low howl spread through the forest.

The night was unusually bright. Embry was on patrol, and as exciting as that sounded, he was unsurprisingly bored. Austin was supposed to be patrolling with him, but about thirty minutes ago, he fell asleep.

Embry took his run closer to the beach. In the distance, he heard voices. He trotted toward them. Who was out at four thirty in the morning on Saturday? As he crept closer and closer, he saw three figures on the beach.

"Come on! You can't say you aren't enjoying this!"

Was that Chris' voice? What was he doing out here? Embry shook his head and was about to phase back to tell the kid to go home.

"Yeah, it's a bit interesting."

Hailey? What was she doing out here?! And what was she doing with Chris? Embry's hackles begin to raise. A low growl rose in his throat.

The third figure turned on a flashlight. Alison was smiling brightly at the two. Why were they out here so early? At least it wasn't anything they shouldn't be doing.

"I'm getting a snack." Hailey declared.

Embry hadn't realized how close he had come to the group. Their car was only a few feet away from him. And Hailey was walking straight for the car. In a hurry, he jumped back and let the shadows conceal him.

Hailey hopped in the back of the car and begin rummaging around in an ice chest. Embry receded farther in case she might shine her flashlight at him. His back foot drew back and landed. A crack sounded as he foot crunched a twig. Without hesitating, he jumped back a few feet causing the bushes to rustle.

Crap!

Hailey turned toward him with a smile on her face. "Nice try."

His body froze. Could she see him? Did she know? Why was she so calm? Embry's heart raced a million miles an hour. Should he risk moving again?

"I know your there, Chris." Her laughter was light.

In one second, Embry relaxed and nearly sighed. When one of the wolves sighed, it sounded like a growl.

She shined her flashlight in front of her and looked down. Inch by inch, Embry backed away.

Something Hailey saw made her freeze. When she looked up, her eyes were filled with fear. Embry froze again. Trying to stay calm, Hailey backed away and nearly ran back to the beach.

With no further hesitation, Embry turned and ran away from the little group on the beach.

"_You know, she's pretty cute."_ a tired voice said in his mind.

Austin had woken up and began to walk around the perimeter again.

"_I thought you were asleep!" _

"_I woke up. And may I add that she looks good in that shirt."_

Embry growled. _"You're too young to think that!"_

"_You're the one whose stalking the girl."_

Embry widened his eyes. _"I wasn't- I-you . . . Your sick!"_

"_Seriously though, I thought we weren't supposed to date girls who weren't our imprints?"_

"_I'm not dating her." _Embry sighed.

"_Yeah, but you want to. Don't you?"_

There were no secrets in the pack.

"_Yes. I want to."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Monday mornings were never good. Period. And yet, as Hailey sat in the warm cafeteria, she couldn't help but feel that this Monday was going to be worse than regular Mondays. Chris ate his mini pancakes across from her in silence. She barely took note to him though. Her mind was in a daze.

The cafeteria doors opened and smashed into the walls.

"Your boyfriend's here."

Hailey gave Chris a hard stare. "Embry is not my boyfriend."

Still, she looked at the people piling in the line. Though they weren't their normal selves. Last week, they had jostled and teased each other in a friendly way. Today, most of the guys were downcast. Embry was down right pissed though. His eyes shot glares at the floor.

Hailey looked away from the group and focused on her untouched muffin.

Chris rested his elbows on the table. "Hailey . . . I know you think I'm being a jerk, but please listen. Those guys, their not quite right. Something is off about them."

Hailey rolled her eyes.

"Just be careful around them okay?" He asked.

She sighed. "Okay."

Silence enveloped them again. Though she tried, Hailey couldn't stop peeking glances at Embry. What was bothering him? Why did he look like he was about to murder someone?

"Did you hear the news?" Chris asked solemnly.

Hailey embraced the distraction. "What happened?"

"Those huge wolves from last spring are back. Or at least that is what the report says."

She picked at the muffin in front of her. So, it wasn't just her imagination gone wild.

"They found footprints all over the beach area on Saturday," He continued. "Looks like you saved our lives."

He cracked a grin as he said the last part.

Hailey rolled her eyes, hiding the sinking feeling in her gut. "I've tried to tell you guys before. I'm psychic, there is no other explanation."

Chris snorted. "Okay, if your psychic, then what's up with him."

She didn't have to look to know who he was talking about. Embry was still glaring. What was he so infuriated about?

"He had a bad weekend."

"Thanks for that very detailed explanation. You are truly gifted."

The loud screeching sound of one of the cafeteria chairs being shoved back echoed off the walls.

"Shut up!" Someone shouted. Hailey snapped her head to see Embry nearly bolt out of the cafeteria. Most of his friends seemed bored. Hailey turned her attention back to what was left of her muffin.

"Okay. He had a really bad weekend," Hailey muttered.

Chris said nothing. Though, his face betrayed his thoughts. He looked a little too smug.

Two hands slammed down on the table. Hailey jumped and moved her gaze to the newcomer. Rosemary towered above her with a grim expression clouding over her face.

"I'm sure I'm not supposed to be here, but I don't care."

"What do you want?" Chris groaned.

Rolling her eyes, Rosemary peeked behind her shoulder and slid into the booth next to Hailey.

"I'm tired of the drama," She admitted. "Some people don't know when to quit."

Hailey scooted over to give the girl more room. "Um . . . What is the drama?"

Rosemary shook her head. "Boys will be boys. Stupid."

"Hey?" Chris pointed at himself. "I'm right here."

"You don't count. You're a nerd." Rosemary said.

Hailey brought her hand to her mouth, trapping a laugh. She tried to warn him.

"I'm not the one who reads ALL THE TIME!"

Rosemary leaned forward. "No. You think stars and eclipses are the most amazing things known to man."

Both Hailey and Chris gazed at her curiously.

"And when did you figure that out?" Chris asked cautiously.

Rosemary laughed. "You wouldn't shut up about it on Thursday. Everyone in the class could hear you rant on about it."

The bell rang before Chris could make a reply. Hailey noticed that Rosemary winced like someone had stabbed her with a pencil.

"See you in class." Rosemary was halfway across the cafeteria once Hailey stood up.

Hailey had to wonder what had happened with Embry. Did he have a fight with someone?

In class, she grimaced. Embry was missing.

o~O~o

Embry had all but sprinted off campus. He was losing control as anger stabbed at him. As soon as trees concealed him from any bystander, he practically tore off his clothes. His body trembled and he phased. He felt a waiting presence.

"_I have school, Sam."_ he thought.

He knew what was going to happen. The pack had already warned him when they recited Sam's order to phase that minute.

"_Embry, we need to talk." _Sam was calm, collected.

"_Why are we doing this now?" _Embry growled.

Weren't the elders just saying it was important for the pack to finish high school? And now Sam was pulling him out right now?

"_I did that for you sake, not mine. There is no one listening to us now. Would you rather me talk to you during a pack meeting?"_

Sam walked into sight. Embry sighed.

"_Embry, I am starting to worry. I need the truth. How do you feel about Hailey Moore?"_

"_SAM!" _Embry shook his head.

"_I am serious, Embry."_

Well, at least he wasn't commanding him to do anything. Yet.

"_If you have to know, I like her, Sam. Okay? I like a girl! Is that a crime?"_

Normally, Embry was the calm one. He was the one who helped settle disputes. But, now, he felt irritation coming from himself.

Ever since he had started talking with Hailey, everyone had accused him of liking her. At the time, he was just trying to be friendly. But since Friday, he couldn't hold back his admiration for her. He had known her since they were kids, technically. But he felt like his eyes had really opened when he helped her with the book case.

Sam did not faze to Embry's outburst. His thoughts were silent for a moment.

"_You know the risks of being in a relationship with someone who is not your imprint. If you pursue your interest in Hailey, Embry, all you will do is bring heart ache if you imprint."_

"_I know the story, Sam." _Embry growled. _"But what if I _never_ imprint?"_

It wasn't an unlikely scenario. Imprinting was only a possibility.

Sam took in a long breath. "_I tried to interfere when Jacob was in love with Bella. That didn't work."_

"_What are you saying, Sam?"_

Embry prepared for the worst. What order would Sam give to prevent him from seeing Hailey?

"_I am not giving you an order, Embry. I don't think this is a good idea, but go ahead."_

Embry looked at Sam hard in the eye. _"What?"_

"_You can be with Hailey if you want to. But." _Sam's voice grew grim. "_If you do fall in love with Hailey, you are the one who will have to deal with the consequences."_

"_You are letting me . . . be with her?"_

When Jared had told Embry that Sam wanted him to phase, he had assumed the worst. All the guys had glanced at Hailey. They all knew why Sam wanted to see Embry.

"_I trust that you can control yourself around her, Embry. But there is one rule I must uphold. You will not tell her our secret. And please do not try to make her guess."_

Embry wasn't sure how to respond.

"_Thank you, Sam." _

"_You can go back to school."_

"_No one is going to believe me when I try to explain. They all think that you banning me from ever having human contact again."_

Sam groaned. _"I think everyone took Quil's comment too seriously."_

Embry snorted. "_Black fur, Black heart?"_

"_Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Get out of here, kid."_

Sam stood up and walked away to continue patrolling. He really wasn't a bad alpha.

"_Thanks."_

Embry phased and dressed quickly. He grinned as he walked back to the school campus.

He slipped into the history class room. The teacher eyed him, but said nothing. This was pretty much normal procedure. The elders wanted the pack to be in school more, but it wasn't fair to have Sam and Leah doing the patrols all week. Peter would be graduating this year, so that would be another wolf able to patrol during the week. For now, Sam and Leah would have to deal with doing the patrols during the school week, but after a month or so, the pack will probably start falling into the normal procedure again.

Embry took a seat by Hailey. He noticed how ticked Chris was when he sat down next to Hailey. Chris sat a few seats behind Hailey. Actually, Sam was surprised when the kid didn't phase in. Chris was easily angered.

It also didn't pass his attention that the other wolves in the room were shocked. Rosemary was her smug self still. She was one who hadn't scolded him for hanging out with someone outside the pack.

The bell shrilled; everyone jumped to their feet to leave. Embry grabbed Hailey's shoulder.

"Hey." He said.

Hailey grinned when she saw his smile again. "What's up?"

"Do you want to go on a date this Friday?"

**This is the 8th chapter and there are no reviews. Since no one seems to like the story, I won't be updating regularly. If I write a new chapter I'll post it, but I am very busy.**


End file.
